


Just Ask

by OnionGremlin



Series: Does This Count As A Supernatural Romance, Or? [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, body piercings, fangs, love and respect, monstery fun, they dont do the fuc in this one but stay tuned, they’re fresh girlfriends being gay horny, uhhh, warm skeleton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnionGremlin/pseuds/OnionGremlin
Summary: Dani and Aubrey are finally girlfriends and they’re very, very excited.





	Just Ask

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this MONTHS ago, life shit got weird, and today I finally finished it. It is the closest thing to smut I’ve ever written and it’s all just me being gay kinnie on main.

As far as Aubrey was concerned, it was pretty understandable that they’d be all over each other. It had been  _ months, _ at least on her end, and she was a pretty clingy person as it was. 

And, hey, it wasn’t like they were  _ that _ handsy. They weren’t, like, making out half-naked on the couch. But, for most of the day after waking up together, after becoming  _ girlfriends _ , they were kissing - a lot, probably more than they weren’t - and cuddling and holding hands in the lobby of the Amnesty Lodge, but everything was PG. 

Or, at least, it  _ was  _ PG, and then Dani was kissing her cheek, and then her jaw, and then nibbling at the base of her ear and Aubrey decided it was about time for it to be  _ not _ PG. 

“Wanna - “ and Dani pressed a soft kiss to the spot where her jaw met her neck, and she sucked in a breath. “Wanna take this upstairs?” 

All it took was Dani’s, “god, yes,” and Aubrey was bolt upright, and picking Dr. Harris Bonkers, PhD, up off of the couch, and adjusting him so she could have a hand free to grab Dani’s, and they were off. 

They parted, and Aubrey made sure to feed Dr. Bonkers and lock her room before going to Dani’s, as distracted as she was, but it wasn’t long before she was knocking on her girlfriend’s door, and it was hardly a second after that before she was being pulled into Dani’s room. 

She registered the door clicking shut behind her, and saw Dani there, in her Sylvan form, hands on the lapels of her vest, before she was pulled into a kiss, and  _ wow, _ she was glad Dani hadn’t kissed like that this morning, otherwise she’d have had a hell of a lot less self control in the lobby. 

Dani tugged on her bottom lip with sharp teeth, and Aubrey squeaked. Her girlfriend pulled back, meeting her gaze. 

“You good?” 

“Only if you do that again,” Aubrey breathed, and their lips were locked again, and  _ wow, those teeth _ , and her hands were on Dani’s waist, under her flannel but over her undershirt (though her fingers itched to feel her skin, she tried her best to resist that urge). 

“How much do you want to - how far do you want to go right now?” Dani asked breathlessly, pulling back and tugging at Aubrey’s vest, slipping it off her shoulders. 

“Told you,” Aubrey replied, letting her arms slip out as Dani tossed her vest to the side, then planting a row of kisses along Dani’s jaw, hands back on her waist, then sliding up towards her ribs. “Whatever you want.” 

Dani purred at that, tilting her head back. “See where it goes, then. I’m taking my flannel off.” 

“Mmm,” Aubrey hummed, continuing to pepper Dani’s face with kisses, then placing one, long and soft, on the side of her neck, which made Dani purr even louder, lighting a fire in the pit of Aubrey’s stomach. 

Dani’s flannel joined Aubrey’s vest on the floor, and then the Sylvan took Aubrey’s hands and pulled her towards the bed with a wicked, sharp-toothed grin that made the Lady Flame feel suddenly very, very hot. 

“I know you’re into my big scary teeth,” Dani purred, a teasing note to her voice. “But believe me, I’ve been wanting to use them on you for a  _ very _ long time.” As Aubrey flushed, shivered, Dani added, “c’mere, darlin’,” and  _ wow, Aubrey was very, very into this,  _ and before she could think much further than that she was on her back on the bed and Dani was straddling her waist. 

Dani’s mouth felt better than magic. 

She started at Aubrey’s collarbone, kissing then nipping, gently, with razor sharp teeth that could  _ definitely _ draw blood, but didn’t. Then, for just a moment, she dipped lower tugging down the top of her shirt to plant soft kisses on the top of Aubrey’s chest that made her sigh. Then higher, trailing up her neck, a nibble so close to her throat that she shuddered under Dani. 

She didn’t keep her hands off of the Sylvan for long. As she managed to unfreeze, to react in any deliberate way, they flew to her - one at the base of Dani’s neck, pulling her closer, the other sliding under her undershirt to meet soft, warm skin. Dani responded with a tugging bite to the base of her neck. Aubrey closed her eyes, sucked in a breath and held it, the hand on her girlfriend’s waist shifting up to her back, until Dani let her go and followed it up with a long, gentle kiss. 

Dani pulled back, and Aubrey whined, dropping her hands. Dani giggled. “Wow, you’re - you’re really into this, huh?” 

“Daniiiiiii,” Aubrey whined, opening her eyes to pout at her, face still flushed a dark red. “C’mon, ple - “

And she was cut off with a kiss on the lips, and Dani’s hands were on her waist, sliding under her shirt, and she shuddered. Dani didn’t have to ask for her to part her lips, and then they were having a  _ lot _ more fun with it. Aubrey took full advantage of the opportunity to check out how those teeth felt against her tongue, and Dani sighed into the kiss, pressing back towards her. 

They parted, after a period of time neither of them had any mind to count, and Dani’s fingers slipped higher on Aubrey’s stomach. “Can I?” she asked, pushing her shirt up a millimeter. 

“Whatever you want,” Aubrey repeated, breathless. “Don’t need to ask.” 

“Still gonna ask,” Dani said, the words rushing out as she pushed the hem of Aubrey’s shirt up to just below her chest. 

For a moment, a pang of nervousness shot into Aubrey’s stomach - she was a lot bigger than Dani, even though Dani was taller, and that showed in a soft pudge at her belly, now exposed - but then soft lips pressed to the skin below her ribcage and she melted. 

Kisses like footsteps down her stomach, left and right, lingering. Dani didn’t bite, there, but her sharp teeth brushed the skin of Aubrey’s belly and she shuddered. A kiss above her naval, Dani’s lips brushing the waistband of her distressed jeans, her slim fingers tugging at belt loops. 

“This okay?” Dani asked, voice low in a way that made the fire in Aubrey’s belly sink lower. “Not off, just down.”

“Yep,” Aubrey managed, unable to form a full sentence as Dani smiled and pressed another kiss to her skin. She tensed as her pants unbuttoned and tugged down, revealing more of her stomach, including a soft trail of hair just below her belly button. 

“Oh, that’s cute,” Dani hummed, and then chirped, and Aubrey’s heart skipped a beat as soft lips brushed the short hair that disappeared down below the band of her underwear, now exposed just above her loosened jeans. A kiss an inch lower, teeth just barely touching her, and she had a half a second to get her hands off the bed and in the air before they sparked, catching fire. 

“Shh,” Dani whispered, pressing another tender kiss in the same place, fingers moving to Aubrey’s waist and squeezing gently. “You doing okay? This too much? Want me to slow down?” 

“No, no,” Aubrey gasped, eyes tight shut, clenching her hands into fists that nearly extinguished the flames, leaving just small flickers between her fingers. She took a shuddering breath and lowered her hands, which finally cooled with a puff of smoke. “Please don’t stop. Please.”

So Dani didn’t stop, instead pressing another, longer kiss to the base of Aubrey’s stomach and squeezing her sides again, drawing out a long, rattling sigh. 

“You’re so soft,” Dani murmured, lips ghosting Aubrey’s skin. She purred, the vibrations tickling. “I love how soft you are. Soft and round.” Her hands roamed to Aubrey’s hips, sliding under the loosened waistband of her jeans, thumbs gently brushing at the edges of her middle. 

Aubrey’s hips twitched upwards involuntarily, and she let out a low whine, and Dani grinned against her stomach before planting a last kiss there. After a moment of hesitation, Aubrey’s hands were in Dani’s hair, still warm and buzzing with magic but, thankfully, extinguished. 

“You’re so pretty,” Dani purred, lifting her head to gaze at Aubrey, meeting her eyes and she opened them slowly. 

“You’re prettier,” she managed to say through sharp breaths. “Gorgeous.” She giggled, the sound slightly manic. “I’m so lucky, what the fuck?” 

“You’re telling me,” Dani hummed. And then, in a flash, she was kissing Aubrey on the mouth again, their tongues pressing together, Dani’s hands on her sides squeezing gently, and  _ oh,  _ her knee was suddenly between Aubrey’s thighs and pressing against her and she was on fire. She willed her magic to stay calm, left her hands tangled in her girlfriend’s hair, and when Dani bit at one of the piercings in her lip and tugged, Aubrey’s grip tightened, pulling just barely, and the Sylvan let out a low growl that made her heart stutter. 

“Not that I’m not, like, super enjoying this,” Aubrey said as they parted for air. “But, uh. What do you want me to do? For you?” 

Dani’s already pink face flushed darker, and she grinned. “Whatever you want, babe.” 

The fire in Aubrey’s stomach  _ roared, _ and one of her hands trailed down from Dani’s hair to cradle her cheek as they went in for another kiss. Dani pressed her knee closer, and Aubrey moaned into the kiss, her hips jerking up, making the Sylvan purr loudly back. 

Again, they parted, and - “whatever I want?” 

“Just,” - and Dani cut off with a low whine as Aubrey kissed her neck, sucking gently for a moment - “Just ask.”

Aubrey pulled back, looking worried, apologetic, still flushed. “Sorry, I - was that okay?”

Dani moved in for a quick, soft kiss, contrasting the heavy, open-mouthed ones before, and followed it with, “if I’ve done it to you, there’s no need to ask me.” 

“Then, can I…” Aubrey’s hands drifted from Dani’s head, down to her hips, then hovering just below the waist of her pants. 

“Take ‘em off, if you want,” Dani breathed, and went in for another kiss. 

That one lasted long enough for Aubrey to undo the button on her girlfriend’s jeans, though she fumbled, and tugged them down to just below her stomach, and then her hands were on the top of Dani’s hips. Where Aubrey was round and thick, Dani was slim, a contrast that both of them were far too distracted to really take note of. Aubrey just enjoyed the feel of her skin, of her muscle, of the points where bone neared the surface under her fingertips, radiating heat like skeletal ovens under her skin, something so  _ alien _ to Aubrey and so  _ Dani _ , specifically, and so unlike anyone else Aubrey had ever felt. 

Another kiss, and Aubrey pulled her jeans further down, hands roaming on bare thighs. Dani pulled back just long enough to kick them off and onto the floor, then - “yours, too?”

“Please.”

So off they came, thrown on the growing pile of clothes at the base of Dani’s bed. 

Aubrey hummed thoughtfully into another kiss, then bit at Dani’s bottom lip. When she pulled back, only after pressing a quick kiss to the side of Dani’s mouth, she said, “I know my teeth aren’t as, uh. Fun as yours, but can I -“

“Please,” Dani growled, and heat shot straight to where her knee was pressed again between Aubrey’s thighs. 

Aubrey bit back what was bound to be a truly embarrassing sound and moved her hands to Dani’s shoulders. “Lay down for me?” 

“Wasn’t done,” Dani replied, and then her mouth was on the side of Aubrey’s neck, teeth just barely pressing it her skin as she placed kisses up and down it with suction that made her toes curl. 

“Dani,” Aubrey whined, and it went higher and more desperate as Dani pulled with her teeth. “Dani - “

“That’s me,” Dani purred against her neck, and the vibration on the now tender spot made Aubrey shiver. “What’s on your mind, Lady Flame?”

And something about that made her let out a high-pitched, wordless cry, involuntary and at least a little embarrassing, before she jerked her hips up against Dani’s leg. 

“Gonna have to use your words, darlin’,” Dani said, biting again at Aubrey’s neck, pressure enough to make her hold her breath. 

The moment Dani pulled back, the words rushed out. “Wanna be on top. My turn.” 

Dani hummed into her neck, kissed her there again. “I’m into it. Gimme a little longer, though. I love what I’m doing to you.” As if to make her point, she nibbled at the corner of Aubrey’s jaw, lips brushing her ear and neck, drawing out another high-pitched sound and twitch of her hips. Dani made a satisfied noise, brushed her teeth against her ear, and pulled back. 

Aubrey lay, breathing hard, on the bed, hands falling away from Dani’s shoulders as she sat up. “You’re incredible,” she gasped. 

“Nah, that’s you,” Dani hummed, regarding Aubrey with a sly smile. Her eyes drifted down towards where her knee still pressed. She made a curious sound, shifting her leg back to take a look. 

“Oh, do all humans do this too?” she asked, hands going to the inside of Aubrey’s thighs, just brushing the damp spot on her underwear. Aubrey sucked in a breath, shivered. 

“Just - uh - like, half of us?” she managed as Dani’s fingers moved down her thighs. 

“That’s fun,” she hummed, patting Aubrey’s thighs with a curious expression. “Let’s go there later. Should I lay down?”

Aubrey was upright in a split second. “Yes! Yes. Okay.”

Dani giggled, shifting to the side and flopping down next to Aubrey. “Do your worst,” she proclaimed, arms outstretched on the bed. 

“God,” Aubrey laughed. “You’re so cute.” But it didn’t take long for her to adjust her own position, straddling Dani’s waist. Immediately, her hands were there, nudging under her tank top. “Can I take this off?”

Dani sucked in a breath. “If you take off yours, too,” she said, after a moment of hesitation. 

“Don’t have to,” Aubrey reassured her, leaning down to kiss at where Dani’s neck joined her shoulder. 

“Nah, go for it,” she sighed, leaning into the contact. “Just don’t like how I’m shaped.” 

Aubrey hummed softly into Dani’s shoulder, bit gently there, for half a moment. “I love how you’re shaped,” she said softly. “Long and pretty.”

“No curves,” Dani mumbled, eyes closed, but purring as Aubrey’s teeth nibbled at her skin. “Humans think I’m - I look masculine.”

Aubrey pulled back for a second, eyes soft as she looked at Dani, brows knitted with concern even as her face still flushed. “People are dumb. You’re so pretty. Gorgeous hips,” her fingers brushed them gently, just skimming the band of Dani’s underwear, which were darkening, bulging out with a decidedly non-human shape that Aubrey  _ definitely  _ wanted to explore.  _ Let’s go there later,  _ she reminded herself, thinking of Dani’s words.  _ Later. “ _ Soft curve here. That’s pretty,” she added, hands tracing the gentle slope of her sides, pulling up the hem of her shirt. The freckles that littered Dani’s face were scattered along her midsection, too - a product of regular soaks in the hot springs? A Sylvan trait, perhaps freckles on vampires didn’t need sunlight? Aubrey didn’t think to hard about it, instead adjusting herself to reach those freckles with her mouth, dotting Dani’s waist with soft kisses and gentle bites. Dani purred beneath her, and she smiled against her stomach. “You’re not squishy, like me, but you’re soft.” Aubrey pushed he shirt higher, pressed a warm kiss to the base of Dani’s ribcage, and then tugged the shirt above her chest, slid it above her head and off her arms, and then all she could do was stare. 

For a second, Dani shivered under her, then her eyes slid open, burning orange in Aubrey’s direction. At her girlfriend’s expression, the last of the apprehension left her own, and she grinned. “Like what you see?”

“Yeah,” Aubrey breathes, fingers hovering above Dani’s chest. It was clad in simple grey, a sports bra, really, nothing that really  _ should  _ have made her all that excited - she’d seen people in far more and far less - but her heart beat fast and her hands trembled. “You’re so gorgeous, Dani. So pretty. Can I - “

“Go for it.”

“Can I go under your - “

“Please.”

Aubrey’s hands floated above a little longer, then lowered to Dani’s ribs, her thumbs brushing gently at the bottom of her breast. It wasn’t long before she slid a hand under, cupping one side, and Dani gave a low sigh, relaxing into Aubrey’s touch. 

She leaned down again, pressing a gentle kiss to Dani’s collarbone, nudging the fabric over her hand upwards. “Want it off?”

“Can I - can it stay, for now?” Dani asked, voice slurring as Aubrey’s fingers brushed against her. 

“Course, babe,” Aubrey said, “underwear stays.”

Dani whispered a “thanks,” but her voice went high as Aubrey’s thumb brushed over her nipple, nudging the ring there. 

“Oh my god,” Aubrey breathed. “Can I - can I play with this?” 

“Definitely,” Dani choked out, her hands drifting to Aubrey’s thighs and gripping there. “Both sides.”

Her eyes were wide as she responded. “I wouldn’t have pegged you for that kind of girl.” 

“Got ‘em when I moved over,” Dani said, voice cracking as Aubrey tugged at the piercing. “Thought they were neat. And if you wanna be pegging me, we can definitely arrange that later.”

Aubrey’s eyes somehow grew wider, her face darker, and unable to think of a response, she just dipped down to another kiss, urgent and open-mouthed and accompanied by noises that made Aubrey shiver as her hands worked. One hand stayed on Dani’s waist, squeezing gently, as the other was on her breast and playing with the ring in her nipple, making Dani purr louder and chirp into Aubrey’s mouth. 

By the time she pulled back, she managed to gather enough words to say, “we’re definitely gonna talk about that later.” Aubrey withdrew her hands, then, and Dani gave a low whine. “Hang on, said I’d take off mine too,” she chuckled, pulling off her tank top and tossing it behind her. Then, she was back down on Dani, one hand cupping her face, one sliding up under the other side of her bra. Just as she’d said, there was a ring on that side, too, and Aubrey was prepared to give it just as much attention. 

Before she got the chance, though, Dani’s hands were on her shoulders, pushing her back up. Aubrey jerked away, removed her hands. “Shit, I’m sorry, what did I - “

“No, no,” Dani cut her off, purring gently, and her hands slipped off of Aubrey’s shoulders, sliding down her arms. “Just wanna see you.” A moment more, and Dani’s hands took hers, and amber eyes gazed softly, glancing up, down, then up again. “You’re so soft, so pretty.”

Aubrey flushed darker. “Dani - “

“Nah, gimme a second,” she said, squeezing her hands. “I’ve wanted to see you like this for a real, real long time.” 

Aubrey giggled, looking softly at her girlfriend and letting her hands fall back to Dani’s ribs. “Me too,” she said, voice gentle. “Worth the wait, though.”

“God, mood,” Dani sighed. Her hands inch towards Aubrey’s chest. “This okay?” 

“Hell yes,” Aubrey replied, voice high. “Uh - not as fun, probably. Body piercings, uh. Not for me. Just face.”

“Oh, I think I’ll have plenty of fun,” Dani teased, and then her hands were on her, squeezing over her bra, and Aubrey sighed into the touch. “Hmm, yep, fun. Big and squishy. Like the rest of you.” 

She squeezed again, and Aubrey giggled. “I thought it was my turn?” 

“I don’t have a tiddy monopoly,” Dani huffed. “Get back down here, hot stuff.”

Aubrey laughed, but didn’t have any reason to argue with that, so she leaned in, pressing against Dani’s hands and pushing her own higher, up against the base of Dani’s breasts. She went in for another kiss, a peck on the side of Dani’s mouth and then a longer, far less innocent version with tongue and teeth. Her hands slipped back under Dani’s bra, fingers back to brushing metal and warm skin. Aubrey’s hips shifted, without thinking, and heat shot up in her stomach as she rubbed against Dani. Accidentally, she moved a little too far back, and then something damp and unfamiliar was moving against her and she tried not to think too hard about  _ that,  _ nope,  _ later. Underwear is staying on.  _

Then, of course, Dani let out a low growl, and Aubrey found it  _ very  _ hard to focus. She still put all her energy towards  _ Dani,  _ towards doing whatever made her shiver and sigh and purr. Her kisses trailed down the Sylvan’s neck, pulling just barely at her freckled skin as she went. A bite, barely tight, at the start of Dani’s shoulder, and then she moaned - a sound that Aubrey whine in the back of her throat, involuntary, and then they were both giggling, for some reason, Aubrey’s head nestled in Dani’s neck. 

“How are you so - how are you so hot, babe, usually people just sound weird when they moan,” Aubrey giggled. 

“If it’s so hot, why are you laughing?” Dani retorted, sticking her tongue out briefly before laughing with a toothy grin. 

“Because I’m happy!” Aubrey said, as genuine as she was giggly. 

Dani snorted. “Me too, darlin’.”

Aubrey flushed, smiling way too wide, and moved to the left, flopping down next to Dani. “Can I cuddle you?” 

“You never need to ask me about that one,” Dani teased. 

Aubrey laughed and scooted close, wrapping her arms around Dani and holding her tight, her head face down on Dani’s chest. Dani turned and placed a kiss on Aubrey’s head, one arm falling around the shorter woman’s shoulders. 

“Well, what’s the verdict?” Aubrey asked casually, tilting her head up. Dani hummed, questioning. “Was that good? For you?” Aubrey clarified with a smile. 

“Well,” Dani said, and then paused for a short kiss. The short kiss got a little long, and then she continued, “I give the Lady Flame four and a half stars.”

“Four and a half?” Aubrey gasped. She pulled back a little. “Wait, what did I do wrong? Is there something you didn’t like? Or should I be doing something I wasn’t - I don’t know, you didn’t ask for anything specific -“

“Oh my god, Aubrey, it’s okay, I was going to make a dumb gross joke about how it was my fault, and I should’ve let you take my underwear off and make it five stars - oh my god, Aubrey, no, you’re so good, oh my  _ god,”  _ Dani was giggling again, kind of nervously, now, and Aubrey stared. Her brain shorted out, really, over the way the lamp made Dani’s hair look like the rippling wheat fields she saw once on a family road trip. She’d stared then, too - entranced by the waves and the way they looked just like the hottest part of the bonfire they had at the park on that trip. Dani’s hair wasn't fire, though - and Aubrey didn’t want it to be - it was just golden wheat, curling and waving as Aubrey got to watch. 

A few seconds, and then a few seconds more, and Aubrey snapped out of it, and processed Dani’s words, and smiled. 

“There’s always tomorrow,” Aubrey said. “Or, like, whenever. No rush. We don’t have to have sex,” she added, cheeks flushed. 

“Well, I’d  _ like _ to have sex,” Dani said. “I mean, if you’d like to. It seems like you’d like to?”

“You’re not wrong,” Aubrey squeaked, cheeks burning yet darker, and then dropped her head back on her girlfriend’s chest. Then, she said something, muffled, that buzzed through Dani’s chest and was probably along the lines of, “I mean, yes, I do want to have sex with you. Please.”

“Well, we can revisit it tomorrow. See where the conversation goes,” Dani teased. Aubrey whined into her chest, and she laughed. 

They laid there, for a while, wrapped up in each other, comfortable and warm. 

“Dani?” Aubrey asked, voice drowsy after the long, soft pause. 

“Aubrey,” Dani sighed, half asleep. 

“Weird question.”

“Shoot.”

“Do you wanna lay on top of me?”

Dani paused. “That’s the weird question?”

Aubrey buried her face a little more, held her girlfriend a little tighter. 

Dani chuckled. “Is this like - a sex thing? Like you want me to dom y-“

“Oh my GODS,” Aubrey groaned, looking just barely up at Dani, mortified. “I mean, I - I’d love to - that is, well - I’m a switch, so yes, but also - never mind!” she looked back down, face buried once again. 

“Okay, not a sex thing then? Why else would it be weird?” 

Aubrey whined and looked up at Dani again. “I can’t sleep without a heavy blanket, but you’re really warm, and I don’t want to get all sweaty on you, and I wanna keep holding you.” She kept up her confidence pretty well until the end, when her voice wavered and her face warmed. 

Dani smiled softly, planted a kiss on Aubrey’s nose. “Of course I’ll lay on top of you, darlin. You need to rest.” 

Aubrey smiled, eyes slowly dropping shut as she rolled onto her back, pulling Dani on top of her. “If it’s not comfy we can stop,” Aubrey’s voice was slurred, now, and soft with sleep. “But I never wanna stop holding you. If that’s okay.”

Dani smiled, and neither of them noticed, but neither of them cared. They were content. 

“I don’t anticipate ever asking you to stop, Aubrey. Besides, you’re much more comfortable than my bed,” Dani whispered. “But maybe that’s just because I love you.”

The last shred of Aubrey’s wakefulness went to a gentle, nearly inaudible “I love you more.” It was followed, moments later, by a surprisingly clear, “Dani, why are your bones so warm?”

But before Dani could even process that enough to respond, Aubrey was out like a light. 

She didn’t mind. They’d have tomorrow. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry but i’ve never heard of proofreading in my life and i’m definitely not gonna do it at 10:48 PM when i’m just gay and tired 
> 
> tysm for reading and pls let me know what you thought!


End file.
